The Girl That Never Was
by Arthia Maxwell
Summary: Kagome is asked to help a girl named Narikiya though the well and back in time. Why does Narikiya had shards, and will she give them back? Will she be able to say her good-byes to Rin and Sesshoumaru before she dies?


The Girl That Never Was By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so DON'T sue ME! Now then I was challenged by a friend to write a VERY short fic. This is the fic I came up with. I hope you all enjoy this and be warned it will be agust at the end.  
  
Kagome came home to the Shrine. She smiled at her mother when she entered the kitchen. Her mother turned to her and smiled warmly.  
  
"Kagome, there's a young girl in the main shrine, would you mind taking this to her? She also said something about talking to you." Her mother held out a tray with lemonade and cookies.  
  
Smiling Kagome replied, "Sure mom." Kagome took the tray from her mother and made her way to the Shrine. When she entered she saw a gril kneeling before the shrine. She had long blood red hair and her back was facing toward the door. Kagome observed that the girl was wearing jeans and a long sleeve black shirt; looking to the side she noticed the ragged long coat that looked remarkably like Sesshoumaru's hoari, although it would go down to the girl's knees then had a split in the back to her waist.  
  
"Are you Kagome-sama?" the girl's soft voice startled Kagome out of her observations.  
  
"Please just call me Kagome." She walked over and sat down and set the tray down between them. "And you are?" She asked brightly handing her a glass of lemonade.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Narikiya." She took a sip of the lemonade and sighed. "I have come to pray before I die, and to ask a favor of you." Kagome looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Me?" She asked pointing at herself. Narikiya nodded.  
  
"Yes, I need your help to get back to the warring states." She put the glass down and looked into Kagome's eyes with her own tearful green ones. "Please, I must be allowed to say my good-byes to the one who helped me."  
  
"But how'd you get to the past?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"I'm not sure, but one minute I was walking through the woods near this shrine and the next I was in a wide forest. There I learned of an evil plot to overcome the Lord of the Western Lands. So I wondered around, looking for this Lord." At Kagome's baffled look she grinned and continued. "I figured, hey I'm suck here and don't know how to get back, so I could at least warn this man. I was tracked down and attacked. As I lay there dying, I came to terms with my mortal end. However, a man with wondrous white hair saved me." Her rested two fingers over her left breast then reached over and laid her fingers on the last two rips on Kagome's left side. "Do you not sense them." She shook her head. "I would think not, my body acts as a natural protected for them. He used two sharks of the Shikon no Tama to sustain my life. He said that he was not able to use his 'power'. With his and the little girl's help I was able to return to my former health."  
  
"You have shards of the Shikon jewel?" Kagome tried to focus but she just couldn't find them, even though she knew where they were hidden on the girl's body. "Wait, Western Lord?" Narikiya' nods. "A little girl?" Narikiya nods again, and Kagome's eyes turns to slits. "There wouldn't happen to have been a talking toad with a two headed staff, by chance, would there?"  
  
"Yes, he was quite annoying, I putted him across a field as soon as I had the strength." She giggled then leaned forward, groaning in pain. Kagome put her hand on Narikiya's shoulder to try to comfort her. "It's okay Kagome." She looked up with a small smile. "I know I'm dying. I just wish to say good-bye to him and tell Rin something."  
  
"Sesshoumaru! That's who saved you?!" Kagome blurted before she could stop herself. She hung her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama was the one to save me." She smiled. "Will you please help me?" Kagome looked back up at the girl, just noticing the paleness of her face and the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
Kagome nodded vigorously. "Of course I'll help you." Kagome stood. "Come on, we'll leave right now." She suddenly frowned. "Oh, wait did you need to go home to get a bag?"  
  
"No, I said my good-byes to my grandmother, she knows I'm not coming back." Narikiya got a fond look on her face. "She muttered something about it not being fair; that the old shouldn't be burying the young, but the other way around." She stood in one fluid motion picking up her coat and bag, something else Kagome just noticed. In fact Kagome was quite surprised at the grace Narikiya displayed. Then again she did have two shards. Kagome walked Narikiya out of the shrine.  
  
"Let me just go grab my bag." She pointed over to the old well. "Just wait for me over there and then we can get going." Narikiya smiled her thanks and leaned up against the wall. Kagome ran into the house and came out a bit later with her oversized yellow backpack. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Narikiya. Her head was bowed and her arms crossed over her chest. Kagome slowly walked till she was in front of her. Looking up into her face Kagome sweet-dropped when she saw that she was asleep. She felt for a pulse and just about fell over in shock when she could barely believe it.  
  
"Narikiya? Narikiya." Kagome shook the girl's shoulders. Narikiya's eyes snapped open and gazed at a concern Kagome. "You...were...asleep." She said slowly.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I guess I am getting weaker." She stood again and grinned widely. "I guess we should get going." She looked around then back at Kagome. "So, ano, how do we get back to the past?" She asked blinking in confusion.  
  
"Like this." Kagome opened the door to the well house and jumped down the well, followed closely by Narikiya. However, what meet them wasn't good. Kagome looked over at Narikiya, who was pulling out what looked like a KATANA!  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked in shock.  
  
"Demons by the sound of it." She looked back at Kagome. "I guess those kendo classes came in handy." With a wink she was out of the well and the sound of swords could be heard. Kagome come climbing out of the well to see Inuyasha trying to hold off Narikiya.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground and Tetsusaiga changed back into the old sword. Narikiya sheathed her sword.  
  
"You know this character?" At Kagome's nod she sighed. "Get this all I did was kill the demon attacking him and picked up this shard." She held it up then handed it over to Kagome. Inuyasha stood, looking surprised.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled sweetly at him. She noted his frown and thought he had good reason to. "Sit." She said then turned just in time to catch Shippo as he glommed her.  
  
"Who the hell is this bitch?" He asked getting up and rubbing his face. Kagome ignored him and greeted Sango and Miroku instead.  
  
"Kagome, who is this lovely lady you've brought with you?" He asked, leaning forward taking her hand, he didn't get to kiss it as he intended, but was flipped flat on his back.  
  
"Who I am is not important to you." She turned to Kagome. "Kagome, thank you for your help. I should go now before he shows up and trouble insures. I didn't come for him to fight just because of the company I hold." She leaned over and hugged Kagome. "We won't be meeting again, but I will make sure that the shards are returned to you." With that she was gone, disappearing into the woods.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell do you think you were doing bring that wench here?" Kagome turned to him and smiled. This confused Inuyasha.  
  
"I was just fulfilling her last wish." Her eyes sadden. "Don't worry so much Inuyasha."  
  
"And the shards?" He just couldn't help but asking.  
  
"She said she'd get them back to us." She started walking, getting an updated by Sango on their way to the village. "Inuyasha, come on." Frowning, Inuyasha followed her.  
  
Narikiya made her way toward where she knew Sesshoumaru was waiting. By the time she sound him the sun was sinking and she was panting heavily. She stopped to compose herself, not wanting to show her human weakness to him. She walked into the clearing looking it over once, noting Sesshoumaru sitting calmly against a tree, Jyaken running around after Rin, and Rin now spotting her was running toward her. She bent down picking Rin up and spinning her around once before setting her down again.  
  
"Well, Rin, how are you?" She smiled at the little girl, seeing out of the corner of her eye that Sesshoumaru had turned his head to look her over.  
  
"Rin fine. Jyaken-sama and Rin playing tag." She giggled as Jyaken plopped down on the grass, panting heavily.  
  
"Jyaken, go get water for them." Sesshoumaru commanded. Jyaken muttering about frail humans took off. Narikiya moved over to Sesshoumaru and sat next to him. Rin climbed into her lap and cuddled with her.  
  
"Did you get my message?" She said looking over the field. She could feel herself weakening and leaned up against the tree.  
  
"Yes, I got it just in time. Gitano was stopped just outside my lands." He looked over at her, free to now that both girls' eyes were closed. He frowned at how frail Narikiya looked. She was dying he knew. "You need rest. Why are you even here?" His voice was low, intense.  
  
"You know I have no one at home, you guys are my family." She turned her head and opened one green eye to stare at him.  
  
"My Lord, I'm back." Sesshoumaru's lip twitched up when Narikiya growled. He handed the skin of water to Narikiya.  
  
"How do I know you didn't poison it?" She asked calmly. Jyaken glanced nervous at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why would I want..." He stopped short and ran off again. Narikiya chuckled and took a sip of water.  
  
"Well, I guess he didn't." She grinned then fell into a coughing fit. This woke Rin up. When Narikiya was left panting for breath, Rin reached up and grabbed both of her sleeves. Narikiya looked down at a concern Rin. She smiled the best she could. She then felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder blade. She glanced at him to help reassure him that she was fine. She stood and took Rin's hand.  
  
"Come on." She took her out into the field and sat down among deep violet flowers. They began to make flower rings. Narikiya remembered the first time Rin taught her how to make them. That day they had covered both Sesshoumaru and Jyaken in flower rings. Although Jyaken complained and constantly tried to bat the two away, Sesshoumaru just sat there and endured it. She smiled at the memory.  
  
"Rin, you must promise me something." Narikiya said stopped her work to watch the child.  
  
"Rin's listening." Rin's fingers still worked with making flower rings, but her eyes were locked with Narikiya's.  
  
"I don't want you to mourn long after I die." Rin looked confused.  
  
"I'm dying. I'll be passing to the next world soon." Rin's face dropped and tears welled up in her eyes. "No, no. Don't cry." She pulled Rin to her and hugged her close. "I must. However, I have another favor to ask you a very important one."  
  
"Rin will do." Rin sniffled, tears leaking from her face.  
  
"I need you to take care of Sesshoumaru-sama for me. I know he acts as if he doesn't care and that he doesn't need anyone, but he really does. Take care of him for me. Love him for me." She wiped the tears from Rin's face. "I know this doesn't make much since now, but remember and you'll understand more when you're older, okay?" Rin nodded. "Now dry those tears and lets go back to Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin giggled, her cheeks still tear stained. Rin took off and when she got to Sesshoumaru she threw the flower ring she had around his neck. He looked impassively down at her. Narikiya watched from a slight distace as Sesshoumaru reached out and carefully wiped the fresh tears off Rin's face.  
  
"Don't cry." He ordered softly. Looking up he spotted Narikiya.  
  
"There's something else I must take care of before my death." Her voice was horse with unshed tears. She bent down and dug through her bad, pulling out a rolled piece of parchment sealed with a red waxed seal. She sat down next to him and Rin crawled into her lap. Narikiya could feel herself weakening. She just practically fall over to lean against Sesshoumaru. He didn't move. She took his hand in hers and placed the parchment into it, then placed his other hand over it and rested her hand on his.  
  
"This has instructions. Please, please do exactly what it says." She paused and added as an after thought. "Don't open it until I die." Sesshoumaru put it in his haori.  
  
"I promise I will." He looked down at the resting Rin. "And I will take care of Rin for you."  
  
"Thank you." She said take a few deep breaths. She then looked up into his amber eyes. "Thank you for everything, Sesshoumaru-sama. I know you don't understand petty weak human needs and emotions, but without what you did, I would have never been able to go back."  
  
"I thought you said your grandmother didn't care." He said confused but didn't show it.  
  
"She doesn't, however, death does amazing things to people." She groaned slightly. "She was upset, but what could she do? She'll have to move on, and if you do as that letter says then she'll have a place to make amends." She chuckled dryly. "The last thing she told me was 'this just isn't right, the old shouldn't be burying the young, it's suppose to be the other way around.' You know she's right, but after being here, I know that's true. I mean look how many young the old have buried. This is what war does to a country." She couldn't help but close her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked down at her.  
  
"War is like that I suppose." He looked over the field to see if he could se where Jyaken had run off to. When he looked back down at Narikiya, he was meet with large green eyes. She made a decision and leaned up kissing the surprised Sesshoumaru. She watched his eyes half close as she brushed her lips against his, her hand reaching up and caressed his cheek.  
  
When she pulled away she whispered, "You see loving a human isn't so bad." Her eyes locked with his. "My time in this world is over. You, Rin, and as much as I hate to admit it, Jyaken were the closest thing I ever got to a real family. I love you, all." She went back to lean against him. She took several ragged breaths then was still. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. She was dead.  
  
"Rin." Rin opened her eyes and looked at him. "Go find Jyaken."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." With that she was up and away. Once she was out of sight he laid Narikiya's body down and took out the sealed parchment. Breaking the seal he opened it and read the contents.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama, I want you to know that I could never stop thanking you for what you did for me. Now I have a few requests to make. First, in the bottom of my bag is a black box. Inside is the kimono you gave to me. I would like to be buried in it. Which brings me to the next request. to be able to give my grandmother a place to redeem herself I want to be buried under the Goshinboku Tree in Inuyasha's forest, in my time it's part of a shrine. I know you do not like your half brother, but do this for me. Don't forget to put my sword with me. Another thing, I want Rin to have my pack and everything that's inside it. I know she'll miss me but she has you and Jyaken to take care of still. Let her mourn but not to long. She needs to move on. Lastly, I want you to take the shards you have given me to live and have them returned to Kagome, Inuyasha's woman. I know that doing this would be against everything but please. Would you rather have that damned baboon have them? Take the better of the two evils. Also there's a note to go with the shards. With all my love, Narikiya  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, a single tear escaping. "I will do as you ask." When Rin returned with Jyaken Sesshoumaru was standing next to Narikiya's kimono clothed body. Rin knew instantly what was going on, however, Jyaken was a bit slow on the up take. Rin burst into tears and flung herself into Sesshoumaru's pants and cried. Jyaken went to pull her off muttering about stupid emotional humans, but stopped when he noticed the death glare his master was sending him.  
  
A week later Kagome and Inuyasha came across a tombstone next to the Goshinboku Tree. Kagome gasped when she saw the name on the tombstone. Tears sprang to her eyes. She then noticed the talisman sealed box. Kagome kneeled down and easily opened it. Inside she found a note and two shards of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome opened the note and read it, tears pouring from her eyes. Inuyasha kneeled down to see what was wrong, his keen eyes spotted the note and the shards. He plucked the note out of her hands and read it out loud.  
  
"Here are your shards, just as I promised you. Thank you again for getting me home one last time. Please don't cry, you have a more important mission to worry about. I never told you the name of the demon who attacked me, but I think now you have a full right to know. Naraku. Now that I've moved on to the next world I need you to take my revenge on Naraku. Do not waste time to grieve over me, I will watch from the other side. Take care of your friends, and your mate, Inuyasha. The girl that never was, Narikiya." He looked down at the tear stained cheeks of Kagome. "It's okay." He kneeled and hugged her gently. "I just have two question."  
  
"What's that?" Kagome sniffled.  
  
"One. Why does she refer to herself as 'the girl that never was'?"  
  
"I think she believed no one cared enough to remember her. But you know, she was wrong." She looked up at him. "What was the other question?"  
  
"Am I really your mate?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ YAY! My shortest story yet. Don't worry I don't think I'll ever do that again. Sorry this idea, yah I know it's kind of sad, just popped into my head and to kind of make up for Backlash (I got writers block, and thanks to Bunny I got a great idea!). So please take this peace offering until I get the next chapter written. Thank you, oh well and....waves hands around as if she's weaving a spell...you will R+R, go on press the button now. REVIEW! 


End file.
